Der unerwartete Wandel
by grissomsarafan
Summary: Sara und das Team müssen eine riesengroße Hürde überwinden.Ihr Chef Gil Grissom ist von Sara's ExFreund enführt worden. Doch Sara findet auch was Unglaubliches über Grissom heraus was sie nie ertwartet hätte, denn ihr geht es genauso... wird forgesetzt me
1. Chapter 1

**Kapitel 1**

Sara Sidle ging durch die Flure im CSI-Gebäude in der Hoffnung ihren Chef Gil Grisom dort Irgendwo zu finden doch es war ohne Aussicht.Plötzlich klingele Sara's Handy.Sie sah auf dem Display das Gil sie anrief.Sie nahm ab."Sidle",sagte sie ruhig.  
"Sara ...bitte bitte helf mir ich ..ich bin entführt worden ...ich habe angst was soll ich machen. ich bin irgendwo in einer Hütte oder so etwas ähnlichem wo nicht viel platz ist Sara falls mit etwas passiert...du bist eine so wundervolle und hübsche frau ich ...ich liebe di...Doch Plötzlich wurde das gespräch unterbrochen .Sara machte sich große sorgen um ihren Boss es muss was schlimmes passiertsein dachte sie.  
Sie rannte in den Pausenraum der CSI's und fand ihre Kollegen dort vor auch Greg der gelangweilt am Tisch saß."Grissom ist entführt worden brachte sie nur heraus da sie außer Atem war.  
Als sie ihren atmen wiedergefunden hatte erzählte sie ihnen die ganze Geschichte die sich vor 2 minuten am Telefon abgescpielt hatte.  
"Was das kann doch nicht wahr sein sag mir das du lügst", sagten alles fast im Chor.  
"Nein in einer solchem situation würde ich euch nie anlügen.Warrik und Nick könntet ihr sein Büro durschuchen und ich,Cath und Greg Fahren zu ihm nach Hause?",fragte sie ihrer Kollegen.  
"Geht klar sara ...eins noch warum leitest du das ganze hier?",fragte nick etwas stur."Ich..warum ich weil er mch angerufen hat und nicht dich kapiert?",.sagte sarta etwas laut.  
Somachten sichNick und Warrik auf den weg in Grissom's Büro und Sara und die anderen gingen hinunter und stiegen in den Tahoe.  
"Ähm ...Sara", frage Greg sie,"warum soll ich mitkommen ich bin doch nur der Laborant?.""Greg wir brauchen jeden der uns helfen kann Grissom wiederzufinden...darunter auch du ...Greg",antwortete Sara ihm.

Als sie dann 10 minuten später Gil's Wohnung erreichten schauten sie sich übeall rum es war ein großes durcheinander in der Wohnung Sara fand in Grissom's Schlafzimmer unter einem kissen einen Brief der an sie gerrichtet war. Sie ließ ihn in ihre Hosentasche gleiten.  
Sie fanden 2 Gläser auf dem tisch und Catherine packte sie ein.Sonst fanden sie vor der Haustür noch einen blutigen Fußabdruck.  
Als sie nichts mehr fanden sind sie wieder zurück zum CSI-gebäude gefahren.Nick und Warrik erwarteten sie bereits mit nicht viel guten Neuigkeiten.Sie hatten auch nichts efunden als Catherine und Greg damit beschäftigt waren und Nick und warrik sich mit dem blutigen Fußabdruck beschäftigten saß Sara alleine im Pausenraum und fing langsam und leise an zu weinen...sie wusste nicht warum aber Grissom war mehr als nur ein Boss für sie .  
Sie nahm den Brief heraus den sie aus Grissoms wohnung hatte.  
Sie öffnete den umschlag und fing an zu lesen:

_Liebe Sara,_

_Ich habe mich total gefreut als du berei warst bei uns zu arbeiten,  
und die arbeit mit dir bedeutet mir viel mehr als es aussieht,  
auch wenn es dir nicht so vorkommt.  
Ich meine ich will dir sagen das ich mir ein leben ohne dich nicht mehr vorstellen kann,  
auch wenn du mich nie wieder sehen willst nachdem du diesen Brief gelesen hast.  
Ich muss dir aber noch etwas sagen,  
ich habe mich in dich verliebt Sara Sidle._

_Mit liebe von Gil Grissom ♥´_

Nachdem Sara diese zeilen gelesen hat war sie völlig Perplex.  
hat ihr grissom wirklich ihr grissom diese zeilen Geschrieben.  
Sara hatte nichtviel zeit zum nachdenken denn aus dem nebenraum hörte sie Catherine schreien:"Treffer ,treffer wir haben einen treffer!"  
Sie ließ den Brief zuück in ihrer hosentasche gleiten und rannte in das DNS-Labor das nebenan lag.


	2. Chapter 2

Dort sah sie Catherine vor einem Computer stehen und sie schrie immer noch:"Juuuhhuuu...wir haben einen treffer kommt schnell her...Jippiiieee."Als dann auch die anderen CSIs in den Raum kahmen fing sie an wieder leiser zu reden:"Wir haben einen treffer Nevada 142 Bulltrer road.Niel Kovermann."Super Cath. Nick,Warrik habt ihr den Schuhabdruck identifiziren können?",sagte Sara dann voller Freude. "Ja das war kein Problem...Männerschuh größe 42.",antwortete Warrik voller stolz."Super dann haben wir fast alles",antwortete Sara lächelnd."Greg weisst du bereits von wem das Blutstammt?",fragte sie ihn dann etwas beruhigter."Klar";sagte Greg während er nach einem Blatt Papier in seiner Tasche wühlte.Das Blut ist von Gil",sagte er leise. Sara's Augen fingen an zu tränen doch keiner merkte es weil sie sich die tränen gleich wieder wegwischte. "Wa-wartet mal ich hab's!Gil hat uns doch so Peilsender gegeben nach der ´Sache mit Nick und wir sollten sie ja immer bei uns tragen..nicht wahr?Also hat er jetzt auch wahrscheinlich einen bei sich!",erzählte Warrik. Alle stürmten in das Büro ihres Ghefs.Sie suchten ,suchten und suchten bis Sara den Empänger endlich fand.Sie schaute drauf und gab den Namen Gil Grissom ein. Auf einmal leutete ein roter punkt auf Sara wusste das sie schnell Reagieren musste und schaute auf den Aufenthaltsort Von Grissom. Reverment Forest.Sie ließ den Empfänger fallen und rannte zu ihrem Auto,stieg ein und fuhr los.

Catherine und die anderen rannten ihr hinterher und nahmen den Empfänger hoch ,bestimmten den aufenthaltsort von Grissom,steigen in ein weiteren Tahoe und fuhren hinter Sara her,zum Reverment Forest.


	3. Chapter 3

Als Sara,die rasend um die Ecke fuhr fiel ihr eins ein:

_Wenn sie sich so für Grissom einsetzt dann wird es wohl so sein das sie ihn liebt._

Sie wusste schon früher das sie in ihn verliebt wahr doch sie war sich nie sicher gewesen.

Ein Gedanken später passierte es Sara raste gerdewegs auf einen Laternenfahl zu,versucht auszuweichen,doch ein war zu spät.

Sie prallte mit voller Wucht gegen den Laternenfahl,und bewegte sich keinen centimeter.

Als 1 inute später Catherine ubnd die anderen eingetroffen waren,stiegen sie aus und rannten zu Sara hin.

"Sara?Sara! Ist alles O.K? Wie konnte das nur passieren?",fragte Catherine besorgt.

Sara antwortete hastig:"Ich bin nur in Gedanken gewesen..." "Was ein fataller fehler war",beendete Warrik den Satz für Sara.

"Ist denn alles O.K.?",fragte Nick bestürzt,es war das erste mal das er was sagte seitdem der Sara so gesehen hatte.

"Ich glaube mein Bein ist gebrochen,und ich kann schlecht Atmen,dass liegt wohlk daran das der Wagen so zerquetscht ist.",sie versuchte ein Lächeln aufzusetzen.

"Ich rufe einen Krankenwagen",sagte Greg der gerade von den hinteren Teil des Tahoes wiederkahm da er daqs Warnkreuz aufgestellt hatte.

"Aber...aber jemand muss zu Grissom fahren",sagte Sara besorgt.

"Ja.ja einer fährt hin sobald der Krankenwagen angekommen ist und dich weg ins Krankenhaus bringt.",erklärte ihr Catherine.

Das geschah 3 Minuten später und Sara fuhr um die Ecke ins Krankenhaus.

Währendessen war Grissom in eine einsame Waldhütte verschleppt worden und in eine große Kiste geschteckt und eingesperrt.

Er versuchte wieder an sein Handy zu kommen,was sehr schwer war den seine Hände waren gefesselt,doch als er es endlich geschafft hat wählte er die Nummer von catherines Handy,anstatt die von Sara.

Es klingelte 2 mal dann nahm sie ab:"Willows",sagte sie freundlich. "Cath hier ist Grissom hilf mir, in bin eingesperrt...bitte Cath",flüsterte er so leise wie er nur konnte,denn es würde auch die Gelegenheit bestehen das der entfühere noch in der nähe war."Grissom,Grissom kannst du mir sagen wo du bist..? Bist du im Reverment Forest oder in einem Wald? Hast du deine Sender dabei den du jedem von uns gegeben hast...?",rasselte sie runter." Ja ich habe ihn dabei,Cath komm bitte und hol mich ok?...Du Cath ich muss auflegen,es darf nicht ziu auffällig sein.Bis bald." Und schon war die Verbindung unterbrochen."war das Grissom ",fragte Warrik schnell nach."Ja ,er hat auch seinen sender dabei wir müssen ihn nur holen.

10 Minuten später kahmen sie im Reverment Forest an,stiegen alle mit Waffen und Schutzwesten gesichert aus dem Tahoe.

Greg jedoch war ein wenig nervös denner hatte sovas ja noch nie zuvor gemacht hat.

Doch er beherrste sich nichts zu den anderen zu sagen,denn es ging ja schließlich um Grissom,seinen Vorgesetzten.

Als sie dann zu einer abgelegenen Hütte kahmen doie auf Grissom beschreibeung hin klein und eng war,ging Catherine mit Nick zu einem kleinen Fenster und schaute hinein.

Da war tatsächlich eine kleine selbstgebaute Kiste aus Holz,wo aller wahrscheinlichkeit nach Grissom drin liegen würde.

In der Hütte war sonst niemand zu sehen gingen sie also, Warrik als erstes,in die Hütte hinen.

Darin suchte Greg nach einem Gegenstand was die Kiste aufbrechen könnte, denn sie war zugenagtelt.

Als er ein Brecheisen fand gab er es Nick,er hatte als ex-sportler am meisten Muskeln , und dieser versuchte dann die Kiste aufzubrechen.

Er versuchte es mehrmals und beim 4 ten mal hat er es geschafft und blicktemit den anderen in die Kiste und fand ein ganz zusammengeschreckten Grissomin der Kiste liegen.


End file.
